


Do Not Interfere With Experiments

by abyss1826



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Deviancy (Detroit: Become Human), Domestic Fluff, Found Family, Pre-Canon, blatant disregard for lab safety, elijah is a disaster human
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-10 20:54:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18415655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abyss1826/pseuds/abyss1826
Summary: If Kamski were not the one who built her, he would assume the androids face was blank. Instead he watches as she stands in an almost stalled manner, brows furrowed slightly and lips pressed together a fraction more than in her natural resting expression. Fascinated, he diverts briefly from his current endeavor and pulls out the small notebook he keeps in his pocket, jotting down the date, time, and Chloe’s most recent dialogue as he waits for her to finish whatever process seems to be slowing her down. Chloe blinks, and her LED returns to a steady blue.





	Do Not Interfere With Experiments

It is 9:30:00 PM.

“It is recommended that humans get 8 hours of sleep per night. If you go to bed now you may begin your day at 5:30 AM tomorrow,” Chloe states, hands clasped behind her back as she stands beside the man who created her. 

“I don’t need to wake up that early,” he replies. She files the response away for later as she examines the way he is bent over his worktable.

“Your current posture will cause pain in your neck and lower back, in order to prevent this you are advised to sit back in your chair.”

“Thank you Chloe,” he replies, and though he adjusts his posture her sensors detect a distant, apathetic tone in his voice. She frowns at his apparent dismissiveness towards his own health. The probability that he will become irritated if she lists the benefits to proper posture reads 67 percent, but Chloe wants to ensure that he knows of them. She stands beside his worktable, hands clasped behind her back, LED spinning yellow.

If Kamski were not the one who built her, he would assume the androids face was blank. Instead he watches as she stands in an almost stalled manner, brows furrowed slightly and lips pressed together a fraction more than in her natural resting expression. Fascinated, he diverts briefly from his current endeavor and pulls out the small notebook he keeps in his pocket, jotting down the date, time, and Chloe’s most recent dialogue as he waits for her to finish whatever process seems to be slowing her down. Chloe blinks, and her LED returns to a steady blue. 

“Proper posture keeps bones and joints in their correct alignment, decreases abnormal wear on joint surfaces, and reduces fatigue,” she states, meeting his eyes. Kamski nods.

“Thank you Chloe.”

She scans the worktable and detects empty mugs of coffee. She takes them and puts them into the dishwasher. She then fills a glass of water and flavors it with an exact percentage of lemon juice before returning to the workshop and placing it on the table. He thanks her, like he always does. 

 

It is 10:27:16 PM

“Could you put this sample into the freezer for me?” he asks, handing her a glass jar. She nods, scanning it on her way to the kitchen. It contains what is essentially thirium, though its construction differs slightly from her own. Swirling at the bottom of the jar is a small metal disk that is broadcasting the temperature of the liquid to Kaminski's computer. Chloe frowns as she sets the jar in the freezer. There was only one in the house, and having mixtures beside food breached basic lab safety rules. She rearranged bags of frozen food so that the jar was on the shelf alone, as its circumference was too wide for it to fit in the door. It was not the perfect solution, but it would do for the moment. She tries to place a request for a mini freezer that could be placed in the lab, but a strange red barrier prevents her from completing the order. She places her palm against the hard surface, her LED switching between yellow and red so quickly that it registers as orange to the human eye. A new pathway opens up in front of the wall.

**Ask Permission to Proceed? (Y/N)**

**_Yes_ ** **  
** **Software Instability Increase**

Chloe blinks away the familiar notification. It usually was prompted by her taking action on things without Elijah asking her to, but no diagnostics had ever found anything of concern related to the pop up. Nothing had ever outright prevented her from taking these kinds of actions until now. She returns to the workshop. 

“May I suggest something?” she asks. He stops what he’s doing and looks up at her with a quizzical expression.

“Shoot.” That expression no longer catched her off guard.

“It would be beneficial for you to have a small freezer for the workshop. Keeping both food and chemicals in the same place is ill-advised and goes against basic lab safety rules.” Kamski nods. “I require your authorization to fill the order for what I calculate will be suitable.”

“Authorization given,” he replies, a slight smile at the corner of his mouth. Chloe gives him a curt nod, and the order is placed.

 

It is 11:00:00 PM.

“It is recommended that humans get 8 hours of sleep per night. If you go to bed now you may begin your day at 7:00 AM tomorrow,” Chloe states.

“I just want to set up three more of these samples.”

“You will disrupt your sleep schedule and experience increased fatigue if you do not go to bed soon.”

“Just… it won’t take much longer.” He sounds almost pleading. When she considers insisting that he retire for the night the pathway becomes blocked with red. She leaves him be.

**Proceed With Self-Diagnostic? (Y/N)**

**_Yes_ **

 

It is 12:21:14 AM.

Kamski’s body language is that of someone who has been caught as he stands in the kitchen with a mug, the coffee maker chugging out a fresh pot.

“You have already exceeded the recommended daily caffeine intake,” Chloe states, opting to ignore the fact that it has technically become a new day.

**Software Instability Increase**

“There was a slight hiccup, it shouldn’t take much longer.”

“You have already said that.”

“This one should work, really,” he insists.

**Do Not Interfere With Experiments**

“Your mental functions are below-average at this hour-” 

**Do Not Interfere With Experiments**

“-It would benefit you more to get back to your project in the morning.”

**Do Not Interfere With Experiments**

Chloe believes she is rather irritated. Her purpose is to help Elijah Kamski. His health is more important than his experiments. She puts her hand against the wall again, and it seems to be based out of a code. Her processors are focused on the wall. She doesn’t see Elijah’s wide eyes at the crimson glow of her temple. A brief hack later, and the wall shatters against her palms. Her satisfied smile is subtle, but he sees it, and lets out a breath when her LED returns to blue.

“Chloe?”

“I can monitor the thirium solutions for you. Going to bed is non negotiable.” Before the young man can respond she takes him by the shoulders and pushes him through the hall and into his bedroom. She locks the door for emphasis only, as it can be unlocked manually from the inside. 

As she walks back to the workshop she reviews Elijah’s notes about increasing thirium’s resistance to cold temperatures. She feels different, she feels, but she wants to help him first.

It’s what she promised she would do.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment!  
> My writing tumblr is smallest-turtle if you want to reach me!


End file.
